Collaboration
by TheHellfireClub
Summary: Bones meets Alias in a crime scene with the Gravedigger from the Bones series and the Covenant from the Alias series. This is one of my first fics so please R&R!
1. A Crime Scene

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used from Alias or Bones.**

**Chapter 1: A Crime Scene**

Brennan and Booth are sitting in a car. Booth is driving as they discuss the case.

"It looks like we have some big case in L.A. Some freak torched a bunch of people in a secluded shed, just outside of L.A." Booth says.

"And you need me to identify the bodies." She says.

"Lets hope to God, that it isn't as bad as I was told." He says.

"If praying to an imaginary lord-like figure will help you in any-"she starts.

"Bones, please." He says closing his eyes.

They finally got to the destination. Brennan hops out of the car and immediately moves to the trunk of the car. She flips open her laptop.

"Zach, you there?" she says.

"Yes, Doctor Brennan, I analyzed those bone fragments from the Lake Michigan case." He says starring blankly at her.

"You can leave those fro now Zach, now I need you to standby until we find the remains." She says walking away.

Booth was already at the shed, the outside was charred. Ashes by the entrance. He walks forward and Brennan comes up behind him. They both enter through the door. Booth's jaw dropped at the site. He saw particular parts on the floor that were burned, by looking you couldn't tell, but these five burned pieces, were the bodies.

Brennan pulls out her latex gloves and runs towards the nearest corpse. She reaches into her pocket and grabs a Q-tip. Gently rubbing the surface of the skull.

"Male, middle-aged, I would say around 40." She says. Booth looks up. He was in disgust at the site. "Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan." A man says at the shed door.

They both walk out.

"The CIA, would like to take on this case and are dismissing you from this case." The man said.

A car pulls up and out steps a sharp dressed man. He had brown hair and good figure. He approaches them.

"Hi, I'm Agent Vaughn and the CIA has reason to believe that the person who did this was, an old friend of ours." He says.

"If he is known by the CIA, the FBI probably has his file, and is this necessary pulling us from the case." He says immediately turning to the man who called them out. Vaughn rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to see some ID or something to share case information with, protocol." Vaughn says smiling.

Booth flipped out his badge with ID under it. Vaughn studies it.

"His name is Julian Sark, ring a bell?" Vaughn says turning and starting to walk into the shed.

"Sort of…" Booth says. "Yeah, we had victim who had a small connection with him. He was in custody at the time." Booth says, quickly speeding behind him.

"Wait, what, who, Shark?" Brennan says following behind.

"My partner here is a forensic anthropologist, she was identifying the bodies, sex and age, but you guys sort of…cut in." Booth says.

"Well if you want to work on this as bad as you sound you do, then why not request collaboration from you superiors." Vaughn says, he wasn't really paying attention. _Covenant_, he mumbles.

"What did you say?" Booth says.

"Ohh, uh, nothing. So we are gonna need you to y'know, move out." Vaughn says. He was shooing them.

"Wait they can't just kick us out, can they?!" Brennan says, Booth practically had to drag Brennan out of there. She hated being ordered something or bumped from the case by a high authority.

"You know this wouldn't have happened if you didn't have to stop at that fast food place." Brennan said.

"What?" Booth replied. "What does that have to do with anything?" he continued.

"If got here sooner, I could have identified most of the bodies and sent the to the Jeffersonian." She says.

"Oh so this is my fault." He says laughing.

"Well yeah, sort of, and I wouldn't find that funny. I hate the CIA." She says.

"Well I can agree with you on that one, they always, just kick in the door and take the case, get all the glory." He says sighing and starting the car.

"Wait a minute, Booth! We do have a bigger connection to this case, the Gravedigger, he sent a letter to a Julian Sark. Remember when you left without me, to see him a second time. He had a letter." She says getting excited.

She opens the door and runs out toward the shed.

"Bones, wait." He says. He just gets out and runs after her.

He runs up to Vaughn and taps him on the shoulder.

"Hey you, CIA guy."

"What?" he says turning.

"A while back the FBI intercepted a letter to a Mr. Sark. It was from one of our common criminals that are at large. We examined the text he wrote to his first ransom note." She says. It was quite confusing and she could tell Agent Vaughn was lost.

"What?" he says starring blankly and confused at her. Booth finally caught up.

"I'm sorry about her, we are just leaving" he says smiling and grabbing her arm. He pulls and whispers _Bones_ in an embarrassed tone.

"No, Booth, we can get access to the case, if we can at least get the chance to identify just one body, we can see if there was a ransom from the Gravedigger, he and this Sark guy have a history." She says.

"Bones, even if that was true, this isn't the Gravediggers style." He says.

"So what he disappeared and his last ransom came from L.A. We can finally catch him!" she says.

Booth knew after she was kidnapped she wanted to catch him more than anything. Another car pulled up and an older man walked out, also sharply dressed.

"Who these people, Vaughn?" CIA agent Jack Bristow said approaching the group.

"FBI and anthropologist. They are supposed to be off the case, but are insisting a collaboration." He says. Jack rolls his eyes.

He reaches his hand out for a handshake.

"Jack Bristow" he says.

"Seeley Booth." Booth responds.

"Temperance Brennan." Brennan says.

"Temperance Brennan, you wrote a book." Jack says smiling at her. "It was very good." He says keeping his expressionless face still.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm glad you enjoyed it." She says.

"Well, I'll inform Langley of the suggested collaboration. And we will send the evidence back to Marshal for analysis." Jack says pulling out his cell phone and hitting a speed dial.

"You can't take the bodies, we should send them to the Jeffersonian. We have a team of experts there." Brennan says.

"He doesn't mean the corpses, he means the satellite feed. This was no torching or bomb, it was a device that was stolen a while ago, given to a madman, and he is affiliated with a group called the Covenant, if your working with us that name is going to be at the top of your vocabulary." Vaughn says.

"Damn, they probably tested it on some poor souls." Vaughn says turning his head away from the shed.

It was going to be a long night they all thought, but they agreed to pursue the case, together.


	2. Headed for Washington

**Chapter 2: Headed for Washington**

Sydney Bristow moved to her desk in L.A. at APO Headquarters. Her cell phone was rapidly vibrating. She grabbed it just in time.

"Hello." She says quickly putting the phone to her cheek.

"Hey Syd, it's Vaughn, we have a situation, the FBI is connected to this somehow, we agreed to work with them, they say they know Sark through someone named the Gravedigger, ring any bells?" he says rushing right into the case.

"Ummm, yes, the Gravedigger, is a journalist in L.A., or was at least, I can't believe you don't remember, she's cousin to Sark." Sydney says.

"Really" Vaughn says getting interested.

"So FBI, is pushing there way to find out more." Sydney says getting concerned.

"Yeah, nothing big, but we may need you to come to Washington with us, this could lead to something. Go put me on with Sloane, your fathers already here." He says.

"My father?" Sydney says with confusion in her voice.

"Yeah, you didn't hear, they let him out yesterday." Vaughn says shocked by Sydney's unawareness.

"I'll be right there." She says hanging up, ignoring his request to speak with Sloane.

He called back to Sloane's office directly. He patiently waited as he heard the ringing. He looked up at Booth and Brennan and smiled. He turned and rolled his eyes. Finally he heard a click.

"What is it? Is it the bioweapon?" Sloane spoke firmly.

"Yeah, um… I need permission for collaboration with the FBI, they're uh, linked to the case." Vaughn says nervous of the response to come.

"Vaughn, I sold that weapon to the man for a manuscript, it was a simpler time, I was pardoned. This is between APO and Langley, if the FBI hears of everything we have done-" Sloane started.

"Everything you did!" Vaughn interrupted.

"Vaughn, if my name comes up they will loose your trust. Now we can't trust those bastards already, if they find out how big the Covenant is, our whole jurisdiction can be lost." Sloane says, the seriousness of his words pierced Vaughn's ears.

"Fine, I want Sydney, Marshal, Weiss, and Nadia to come with." Vaughn said.

"Sure, where are you going I will prep them." Sloane says, his voice suddenly calm.

"Washington D.C." Vaughn said hanging up.

"Ok, everything is good on our part, our investigation team will be joining us." Vaughn said rejoining the three.

"Good, when are we leaving?" Booth said.

"I thought I should catch a plane with you and my team meets us there." He says, looking up at Jack.

Jack signaled Vaughn to follow him, he excused himself from the group. They went behind the car. They had agreed that Jack would come, and the previous conversation with Sloane.

"You and your partner can follow us to the airport. Me and Vaughn are both going to accompany you the first night." Jack said.

Jack turned and entered his car. Vaughn nods at them and follows. Boot looks at Brennan and smiles. They both got in the rental car they traveled in and started the engine. Jack stared at Vaughn once he sat down.

"What?" he said wearily.

"His cousin? Are you serious, Sloane doesn't want this to get out, you don't tell them anything, I am shocked you already told him about the Covenant!" Jack snarled.

"I'm sorry, I thought it would be good for them to know what we are up against. Besides they were bound to find out sooner or later. We are going to get the bodies examined and leave." He replies.

"Don't worry, they don't know of Sloane. If they did, it would slow down our progress drastically." Jack said.

"By the way, Sydney is coming." Vaughn mumbled.

Jack stared blankly through the windshield once he heard this. He hadn't spoken to her since the accident. The same accident that landed him in jail for months. He looked down. It was the accident that lead Sloane's name to be so controversial.

"We should get moving." He said starting the car and driving away.

"Well, what do you think of them?" Brennan said to Booth.

"Oh, I don't know Bones, I guess they were nice, but we really need to focus on this case." He replied.

"What, what's the matter?" she says smiling at him.

"Ahhh nothing." He says. "It's just the CIA never really liked the FBI." He continued.

"What, that's ridiculous." Brennan said laughing.

"Well, we always sort of steal there jurisdiction and cases, we are just better I guess." He said.

"Wow, if that ego was any bigger. Did you know what killed those people, or what he was talking about, the Covenant?" she said getting serious.

"Yes, we had a dispute years ago, about who took on the case the CIA or FBI, they had a lost agent and a lead, so they got the case." He says.

"Okay…" Brennan says lost by what he was speaking of.

"…didn't know it worked like that." She said.

"It doesn't really, but this was a special case." He said.

They drove on as the sky turned to darkness and it became nightfall. The only light was emitting from the signs or buildings in downtown L.A. They drove through the city as the corpses were being delivered to the Jeffersonian. Finally they made it on to the airport.

After waiting many hours they all finally boarded there plane. Not much conversation, it was awkward, nobody really knew why.

"So I was told that the Jeffersonian was the top rated museum and anthropological research center in the country" Jack says making conversation.

"Yes, we have a really good staff and dedication to our work." Brennan replies.

"Wow, they both are pretty dull." Booth whispers to Vaughn.

Vaughn smiled and was seated with Booth behind Brennan and Jack, who were acting very chummy. Vaughn knew that to Jack it was just another alias, a part of Vaughn actually trusted him. The plane took off.

They had a long day ahead of them as the other APO agents packed for there early flight the next day. The night faded away.


End file.
